


一场崭新的大雨（南糖）

by DTF18



Category: KimNamjoon - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTF18/pseuds/DTF18
Summary: *开放性结局*随机掉落两块肉干*适量ooc 勿上升 注意避雷
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@大头佛十八

0.  
室友搬走的一个星期之后，闵玧其才真正习惯晚上闻不到炒菜香的日子。就好像当初他发现家具的寿命原来都蛮长的时候，他才真正接受金南俊已经不在他身边的事实。

闵玧其在沙发上待了一会儿，划开了外卖软件。他有点想吃粉条和汤饭，汉堡也有点想吃，可是附近商家基本上都是俩人份起送。  
早上洗好的衣服忘记晾了。没有人提醒自己，更不会有人顺手替自己晾。闵玧其抱着洗衣篮出了阳台，看着常年盘旋在外边的那群黑鸟。

这时候他才觉得，生活上无论自己是个再怎么独来独往的人，总有些事情是需要两个人一起才能完成的。

附近的居民陆续搬走了，他们说这番景象让人觉得好不祥。正如金南俊，不祥。  
早几年一起住的时候他就被人称为‘奇怪的青年’。总是破坏家具和小区的设备，不爱和人打招呼和交流。只有隔壁姓郑的住户愿意和他来往，隔三差五把自己做好的食物分一些给他。

正想着的时候，闵玧其被瓷器打碎的声音惊到了。余光分明瞄到有什么从阳台的围栏上掉落下来。他拍开阳台的灯，看见地面四分五裂的瓦片旁落了一只鸟。他想大约是这只笨鸟撞在他的阳台上，撞翻了他的盆栽。

可这只鸟儿是白色的。

1.  
本地高中的高三开学时间在八月。那会儿的天热得很，亮得早又黑得迟，整所学校只有最顶的两层楼开着灯，空调室外机轰隆隆地叫。

闵玧其一开始也和大多数学生一样勤奋刻苦，早上跟着一群上班族不要命似地挤进地铁，又再像一条鱼那样拼命从人织成的网里奋身钻出去。  
尽管偶尔还是想逃掉数学课去弹琴打球，不过自开学以来他也尚且算是安分，只逃周三下午体育课之后的自习。

文科班的男生少，不爱上体育课的女生大多数在下课铃打响的时候就散去，剩下几个大汗淋漓的男生还在恋战，总要多打十分钟直到预备铃响了才慢悠悠地回去。

并排走在一起的男生突然将冰矿泉水放在闵玧其后颈，闵玧其被冻了个激灵，下意识拿换下来的球衣去甩对方。男生躲开了又凑上来锤了他的肩膀一下，“看什么呢？”

“那是谁？好眼熟啊。”

对方皱了皱眉。你不知道是谁？不会吧，美术班的金南俊啊。

矿泉水瓶上的小水珠顺着皮肤流了下去。闵玧其伸手抹了一把脖子，开口说我靠我怎么会知道金南俊是谁。  
“啧..”同学忽然凑到他耳边，“大概是上学期快期末考试的时候，他妈突然跑了。据说什么都没给他留，然后他就全年级挨个班问每个人借一包纸巾的钱，硬是凑到了一个月伙食费的那个狠人。”

“哦！”他煞有介事地点点头，“没印象。”

“你这记性..”男生没跟他计较，“走吧，回去上自习。”

闵玧其被拽了拽，站在原地没动，兀自看着那人滑稽的投篮姿势。关于传闻的真实度有多少，闵玧其也无从考究。对方回头问他愣着干嘛。他说没干嘛，不想上自习了，你先回去吧，我再打一会儿球。

美术班下午大多用来练素描。金南俊放在抽屉里的素描纸不知道被谁借走了，对方没及时还回去，在他问的时候甚至也没敢出来承认自己拿了。

家里的窗户坏了需要修整，不然小偷会在冬天来临前就光顾自己家。因为一包素描纸生气似乎是很可笑的事情。可现下生活已经容不得一丁点的意外了。损坏不行，病痛更不可以。  
他一边算着便利店兼职的工资是否足够自己吃饭、修窗户和购买新的画具，一边抬起头眯着眼看天上被压得很低很低的乌云。

这座说大不大、说小也不小的城市，或许即将要迎来雨季。

金南俊站在篮球架前像扔铅球一样投了个篮，球砸在篮筐上反弹，越过头顶后却没有落地的声音。

他回过头望见是同年级的学生。对方将球顶在食指上转，把刚换下来的湿球衣扔到了一边。金南俊觉得他好白，有种近似于蜻蜓身后四片薄翼的脆弱，好像沾了灰的衣服永远都不会弄脏他的皮肤。

“一起吗？”对方问。

他突然把球直直地传给自己，金南俊没反应过来，手掌被震得发疼。

说实话并没有在期待什么。当下的金南俊已经错过了体验一些至关重要的事情的机会，因而他固执地也不打算在剩下命数未知的人生里再去期待些什么。

他用舌头顶了顶腮。唔，随你。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
冰箱里还剩下一些食材。几个鸡蛋，半截午餐肉。闵玧其决定随便煮个面条煎个鸡蛋当作解决晚餐。

回忆起以前他跟金南俊一起吃午饭的时候，他好像总会多带一些吃的，在中午分给对方一些。金南俊不怎么会跟他客气，伸着筷子去夹闵玧其便当盒子里的排骨，没注意到自己衬衫袖子都快掉到酱油碟里——当然也可能他并不在意这些。

“诶，袖子袖子..”闵玧其抬手去捞，下意识地帮他扣上衬衫袖口的扣子，扣完了才发现金南俊盯着自己看。  
他觉得有些恼，于是扯开话题，“荷包蛋，不知道你爱吃生的熟的，煎了两个。”

“我爱吃熟的。”他这样说，筷子却停留在生荷包蛋的表面。荷包蛋中间软软的，像婴儿富有弹性的肚皮。只要金南俊再稍微用力多一分，黄色的蛋液就会从破裂的表面流出来，“但我能不能把生的给戳破。”

这回轮到闵玧其望了他好几秒。他说，金南俊，你信不信我他妈的揍你？

秋天来临前金南俊提出了翘课的想法。他的脸和手臂被下午的太阳烤得发烫，可闵玧其却从来不会晒黑。  
他说好热啊，不想打球了，我们找个有空调的地方坐着吃雪糕看漫画吧。

好啊。对方用衣领擦脸上滴下来的汗。放学我去你班上找你。

金南俊坐在地上朝他眯了眯眼睛，将下巴挺了出来。我说的是现在，翻墙出去。  
闵玧其没料想到这人的胆儿居然这么肥，扯了扯自己嘴角拒绝道，“不好吧，我平时不上自习下来跟你打球就很过分了。老陈没把我大卸八块就算仁至义尽了好吗。”下午的太阳从西边照射过来，闵玧其坐在金南俊的左边，将自己的身体堪堪地躲进对方的影子里。

“你就不怕你班主任找你家长..”话说出口闵玧其意识到自己提了不该提的事情，立刻抿起嘴观察金南俊的反应。

“sorry..”

金南俊搔了搔自己的头发，反而显得不好意思。他说你是不是也听别人讲我妈突然跑了？对方没有回答他，他又开口，“其实她没跑，只是生病了而已。”

“生病？”

嗯。他把原本支在身后撑着身体的手伸向前，将两只手的大拇指扣在一起放到阳光底下，学着鸟类扇动翅膀的模样，“因为一直觉得我会变成一只鸟飞走，所以被我小姨接去住院了。”

闵玧其听完又陷入了沉默，穿着短裤的两条腿交叠在一起。他不擅长说些什么开导别人，因而他很庆幸是金南俊主动换了个话题的。  
“你吃过漫画屋的糯米方糕吗？”他问闵玧其，“中间夹了雪糕红豆沙跟麻薯的那种。”

“啊..吃是吃过。但我不怎么爱吃甜的。牙不好，怕冷。”

“这样啊..我好久没吃过了。”

金南俊的两只手还交缠在一起弯曲、舒展。像蝴蝶扑棱沉重的翅膀飞起来。那里面保留了某种纤尘不染的东西，从此停滞不前。  
那走吧。闵玧其说着，率先站起身。汗渗过他的短裤印在篮球场的地板上，留下两瓣屁股形状的汗印子。他用鞋子蹭掉，跟金南俊说：“翻得出去就一起吃方糕，翻不出去被抓了就一起吃处分吧。”

金南俊说自己以前看过同班的人翻墙，很容易的，一跑一跳，抓住墙顶就上去了。

闵玧其还以为他多厉害，结果笨得像只熊。助跑一小段蹬着墙沿往上爬，鞋子蹭掉了一大块墙灰。他看到忍不住想笑，又上前吃力地托着金南俊上去。  
对方坐在顶部气喘吁吁，回过头对他说，你看，可以的，上来吧。  
金南俊说完翻身跳出墙外，留下闵玧其看着两米多高的墙看愣了。他估摸着自己的身高和弹跳能力，要上墙也许会比金南俊还狼狈一些。他犹豫了一下，费了很大力气从图书馆旁边的施工处抱了几块砖头，踩在上边才勉强攀上墙。

墙比闵玧其想象中要高很多。顶部砌上的黄褐色瓦片硌得他腿根发疼，他坐在上面说，不行啊金南俊，我不敢。

“操，这太高了！”

他们的动静引得门卫大叔从保安亭里探出头。不安分的学生每年都有，下一秒他便一边向闵玧其跑过来一边说，“学生，你哪个班的！下来下来！”

他卡在墙上进退为难，看见底下的金南俊朝他敞开双手。对方有百分之二十的机会能将他准确捞住。但要是另外的那百分之八十发生了呢。闵玧其坐在那儿，不知道为什么还有心思想别的事情。  
门卫骂骂咧咧地往这边走。他觉得自己有些发抖，于是他闭上双眼跟对方说：

“接住我。金南俊，你一定一定要接住我。”

闵玧其想以前的事情想得走了神，手一抖将蛋黄划破了。黄色的蛋液涌出来，迅速在平底锅上变熟。  
和金南俊在一起之后闵玧其便很少再吃到半生熟的煎蛋了。金南俊挑食又不会做饭。不吃海鲜不吃生食。被闵玧其逼着从煎鸡蛋开始学起，却每次都要把荷包蛋捣得稀碎。

白鸟安安静静地站在茶几上，像房子里的一尊摆饰。

闵玧其轻轻靠近它，它也没有惊得飞起乱撞。他捧起它的身体检查它的翅膀和双脚，但并没有发现任何伤口。

“要放走吗。”他望了望外面完全黑下来的天，“算了，明天再说吧。”  
鸟类大多数都是夜盲这件事情也是金南俊告诉他的。闵玧其没有去深究，当然有一部分原因是他懒得去证实是不是真的。

他现在一天之内总要想起金南俊无数次。他猜金南俊也一样。

可事实上闵玧其并不知道他们之间在对峙什么，或是一直以来他们在为了什么而对峙。好像一段亲密、鲜活的关系走到一定程度就必然会经历大大小小的分歧那样，那么地顺其自然，但是鲜血淋漓。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
为了方便鸟天亮之后可以自己飞出去，闵玧其夜晚将阳台门打开了。半夜忽然冷醒过来，发现自己又在沙发上睡着。鸟一直站在阳台里，呆头呆脑，也不知道睡了没有。  
闵玧其怕冷，随意扯过薄毯盖在身上，却再也睡不着了。露出来的两只脚被冻得有些发僵。于是他就这么无所事事地躺在沙发上，去想了一些险峻的，寒冷的，铺天盖地的，和金南俊有关的事情。

闵玧其在期末考前的一个中午找到了在教学楼的天台发呆的金南俊。对方手里拿着个笨重的CD机。他心想，这年头大家都用MP3了，臭傻子。但闵玧其没说出口，他坐到金南俊身边叼了根烟。  
那天风很大，闵玧其的嘴唇很干很干，唇沿的一点唾沫粘住了烟嘴，以至于他说话的时候烟没有从嘴里掉落。  
“干嘛？”金南俊摘下一边耳机问他。去最西边吗。最西边哪儿？山上。就我们俩？对，就我们俩。

金南俊听完把另一只耳机也摘下来，想了想还是拒绝闵玧其。他说我家破啊。之前搞卫生，窗户一推开就掉下去了，一直没存够钱去修，还用尼龙绳捆着。

“靠，没砸着人吧？”

他得意地摇摇头，没，我家住一楼呢。

“不过你知道的，”金南俊坐在天台的边缘，后面是长满铁锈的栏杆。他将CD机收起，用耳机捆起来，耳机线能绕它两圈半，“我现在一个人住，不想问我小姨要钱。”

“我存了点钱估计够我们来回车费的，剩下就打工换宿吧？趁冬天，趁我们还没毕业。”

闵玧其说他初三复读过一遍才考上这所高中，为了高三不再复读一次，下学期回来就该开始用功了。  
“重来一次太特么痛苦了。”  
金南俊下意识地回了他一句，“有得重来不好吗..”  
闵玧其觉得再说下也没结果。他说，“唉，不去算了。”然后转身就要走。金南俊拉住他的手，准确来说只是拽住了他的衣袖。也没有为什么，只是不想他走。闵玧其斜了他一眼，听见他说去也行。把你嘴里那玩意儿戒了，我讨厌它。他把烟扔到地上朝金南俊笑，干裂的嘴唇撕裂开来，于是他又伸出舌头舔了舔。金南俊收回手插到校服的衣兜里，突然有种觉得自己栽了的觉悟。

去国家最西边的山上，坐火车需要两天一夜。两个人出发当天约在火车站门口等，出门前闵玧其特意到网上查了天气，说西边有暴雪预警。他们带的东西都不多，都是些厚衣服和替换的内裤袜子。  
闵玧其买了硬座，跟两个黑不溜秋的中年男人坐一块儿，像奥利奥中间的牛奶夹心。金南俊坐在他对面，到了后半夜实在困得不行，脑袋止不住地钓鱼。他跟列车长补了一张卧铺的票，在下一个站到达的时候，悄悄跟金南俊两个人一起挤在似乎还存有上一个旅客体温的中铺里睡得四仰八叉。

西边比想象中的要冷许多，又或许是他们凑巧遇上了暴雪，走在路上雪都要没过鞋子。他们决定率先去找吃的。车站附近的饭馆贵，但也比车上的好。  
路上的店铺因为暴雪很多都不开了。金南俊问他怎么办，还说打工换宿，黑灯瞎火的一家店都没开呢。他们最后找到一家还开着的牛肉面店，一人要了一碗加煎蛋的面条，热腾腾的水蒸气扑在脸上，顾不上好不好吃地吸了起来。

老板是个大约四十出头的女性，袖套上沾满了面粉，无聊地拿着电视遥控器换台。她问两个人还要不要别的，然后将包好的饺子收进了冰箱里。

闵玧其结账的时候问老板娘怎么去山上，要多久。将头发烫得服服帖帖的女人用奇怪的眼神打量两个学生，最后操着本地口音摆摆手告诉他，“现在可没有人上山的。”

门外大片的雪花砸在他们脸上，风好像随时要将他们卷走。金南俊觉得自己的鼻子已经快要冻得失去知觉了，他侧过头去看闵玧其，望见对方鼻头也是红的。  
他知道闵玧其原本是计划到站之后去看雪山，但从眼下的情况看来，似乎什么都做不了。就好像第一站没能完成，后面的部分就一个跟着一个被推翻。他问，“我们还去吗？”

闵玧其张了张口，被灌了一嘴巴雪，“想去，但不能去吧。”

“可是来都来了。”西边的天黑得快，在暴雪的日子里，整座城市好像除了黑就只有白。他的手表告诉他现在的时间是晚上的六点四十二分。  
“是啊，来都来了，不过来得不是时候。”

“所以我们要回去了？”金南俊拉住闵玧其的手肘，跟他提议道，“要不只上一点点？就到山脚，然后等车坐回来找旅店休息，再买回程的票。”

闵玧其侧过头端详了他两秒，忽而笑着在雪地上跑了起来。

4.  
事实上两个人才刚到山脚就被冻得受不了——尽管他们一路上都是跑过来的。金南俊先是左腿里的一根筋抽着疼，到后面脚掌全麻痹了。  
雪山其实没什么特别的。往前走一点的景色跟往后走一点的景色都一样。山似乎离得很近，但他们一直走，山就好像也跟着他们走，丝毫没有变化。只是觉得连天空都快要跟着这个地方一起结冰。

他跟金南俊坐在山脚车站的长椅上等一小时一班的公交。无知的十八岁好像变得很漫长。  
长椅的一边坏了，闵玧其坐下去就‘啪嗒’地一下摔在雪里。金南俊赶紧去扶他，两个人便堪堪地挤在坏掉长椅的同一边，挨得很近很近。

手机的电池受不住这么低的温度，自动关机了。闵玧其用体温捂热它好几次，还是打不开。

他问金南俊，如果有下辈子，你想变成什么。  
“变成一只鸟？”他看着站牌，总有种车永远不会来的预感，“我想知道拼命扇着翅膀是什么感觉，会不会很累。你呢。”

什么都行。闵玧其这样说，“除了路边的树和电线杆吧——我不想小孩子和狗在我身上撒尿。”

金南俊笑了笑，没发现闵玧其开始说胡话了。

“别说啦..保存体力吧，车不知道要等多久啊..”

他想车要是还不来，或者没有人发现，他们两个可能真的会死在这，变成两个冰雕，被大雪覆盖。而且要等到来年的春天，要等到大雪融化才有人发现这两具尸体。

这时闵玧其已经在语无伦次，两只手抱着自己的手臂止不住地发抖。他说，“金南俊，你是不是喜欢我啊。”

“看雪山这种无聊的事情你都愿意和我做。我觉得..你要么是傻的，要么就是喜欢我吧。”

金南俊皱起眉扭过头，才看见他嘴唇都紫了。他立刻捧着闵玧其的脸猛地将他摇醒，问他怎么了，是不是哪里不舒服。  
对方好像快要睡过去了一样，张了张嘴，很小声很小声地说：“好冷啊..我好困。”

他立刻想起以前在书上——也可能是听别人这样说过。在特别冷的地方，总是有人睡了之后便再也醒不过来。于是金南俊除去闵玧其的羽绒，从自己的行囊里翻出剩余的两件衣服套在他身上，再给他穿好羽绒。

好点了吗。他问。对方没有反应，他就把闵玧其揽过来抱在怀里收紧手臂。好点了吗，好点没有。

公交车足足二十分钟以后才开来。那时已经晚上九点了。傍晚吃的牛肉面被消化得一点不剩。他将闵玧其连拖带抱地拉上公交车，车上仅有的两个乘客给他们喂了些温水。  
从这个站开始算，到旅馆有距离十六个站。闵玧其早就靠在他肩膀上睡了过去。车里的温度比外面的高上许多，金南俊原本失去知觉的双腿开始解冻，脚底像被一根根的软刺扎中，又痒又麻。

后来他也开始昏昏欲睡了。他忘记自己是怎么撑到第十六个站的，只记得下车前司机问他：

“大雪封山了，你们两个上去做什么？”

闵玧其在旅馆里一连睡了十多个小时。说实话他以为自己在梦里面就死了。不过被乒乒乓乓的声音吵醒之后，经过两秒的混沌，胃部传来的一阵饥饿感让他觉得自己死里逃生。

他侧过头看见金南俊在捣鼓电热水壶。旅馆的咖啡杯被他碰得乱响。

“金南俊..”

“诶！醒了？”对方回过头，“我好渴..但不会用这个。”

“你在做什么啊..”他下床帮金南俊接好电热水壶的电源，按下烧水的开关，又伸手探了探金南俊的额头跟下巴，然后轻轻地骂了他一句，“笨蛋。”

闵玧其拎起被丢在椅子上的衣服，一边穿一边说道，“我下去帮你去看看有没有退烧药吧，别他妈烧死你了。”  
金南俊又拉住了他的手。准确来说，是又拉住了他的衣袖。闵玧其这次没有回过头看他，所以他就这么望着对方的背影，望着他长袖下胳膊到肩膀的线条。

别走吧。他这样说，我不怕死的。

不怕死你昨天又抱我抱得那么紧？

金南俊始终没有回答他的问题，只是一直抓着他不松手。闵玧其低着头，隔着衣服攥紧口袋里的钱包，“对不起，不应该把你扯进来的。”  
“是我提议去山脚下看看的不是吗。”

闵玧其慢慢转过身，看了他将近一分钟。他想原来人有很多种可以杀死十八岁的方法。在雪地里冻死算是一种，而毫无意义地浪费时间是另一种。

他叹了口气问，“金南俊，你到底是不是喜欢我啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

5.  
外面下了一阵子的小雨。闵玧其在阳台上抽烟，看着细细密密的雨丝斜着撇下来，落到鸟的身上。鸟也不惊惶，松了松自己的羽毛，跳回屋里了。

闵玧其记得他们以前很快乐的。是可以不用想多余的事情、争吵完只要有人主动说话便会和好的快乐。

高中毕业以后他们一个在城市的南边学音乐，另一个在城市的北边学画画，周末总要横穿整个城市才能见面。  
后来闵玧其索性搬到金南俊家里住，下课了就去便利店兼职，晚上等金南俊写生完一起回家。

他们的家在老城区的一楼里，一室一厅。隔音不太好，信号也有点差。公交车到站后，下车还要继续走八分钟。

住在一起的第一天他看了金南俊高二时期写的作文。他上面写着以后想成为两个孩子的父亲——看到这里的时候闵玧其抬头望了他一眼，瞥见对方的表情像被公开处刑。

他说，“你两年前的愿望还是生孩子，结果两年后你就变成了基佬。”

金南俊坐到闵玧其身边，伸手轻轻捏住他的鼻头，“是啊，人类是不可以去招惹小猫咪的。”

对方一爪子拍开了他的手，“滚，你说谁是小猫咪。”

“我是，行了吧。”他这样说，从桌面上拿了颗棉花糖，剥开包装纸将柔软的白色塞进嘴里。橙子夹心，甜得发腻。可偏偏金南俊很喜欢这样的甜。蜂蜜，或者巧克力。  
闵玧其被他静静地看着，觉得时间突然变得好慢。

他把脑袋撂在闵玧其右肩上，“哥，其实一直没告诉你，我家有遗传病。”闵玧其听了紧张地捧着他的脸看他，像是在叫他不要轻易开这种玩笑。他用嘴唇蹭了蹭闵玧其的手腕，“我和我爸如果受了伤，伤口第二天会飞出鸟来。”

闵玧其松开手翻他白眼，“什么啊..骗三岁小孩去吧。”

他不依不饶地贴过去，将自己整个人拱进闵玧其怀里笑着说，“所以我这辈子有哥一个就够了。”

唔。闵玧其不咸不淡地回应，好像不太想理他。

“那哥呢？”他这样问。

闵玧其反问金南俊，你想听什么答案。

他告诉他，“我想听哥说‘我也是’。”

“那我也是呗。”

金南俊得到这个答案之后又摇摇头，用那种好像早就洞悉一切开始和结束的眼神望着他，“你才不是。”

他觉得自己还没有完全了解金南俊，就好比金南俊其实也不能完全读懂他。只是在这一个当下，有两个并不知道对方想要什么的人，稀里糊涂地决定去爱了。  
金南俊说无论他身在哪里，他的世界就是一个湖。闵玧其一直问他为什么不是海。他也只是笑，什么都不讲。

绕来绕去的巷子里有很多早餐店和几家老旧的小卖铺，外面挂着弹力球跟包装连在一起的膨化食品，还有一些口香糖抽出来之后是假蟑螂的弱智整人玩具。

路过了小卖铺，在准备拐弯的地方有一家面包店。店里的面包卖相不太好，蛋糕也是很老很落后的款式，要么是奶油堆成的玫瑰，要么是低配版多啦A梦。  
面包店制作面包蛋糕的地方用玻璃围起来。闵玧其以前没见过人做蛋糕，也不懂得为什么水果罐头里面捞上来的黄桃要先用布擦一擦，只好有天心血来潮地拉着金南俊一起看那个有一定岁数的蛋糕师傅往蛋糕胚子上铺奶油。  
他问，“我们这样他会不会觉得很尴尬？”金南俊手里还提着画具，说，知道尴尬那你他妈的还看。

继续往里走还有糖水摊跟菜市场。金南俊告诉他糖水摊的腐竹糖水最好吃。闵玧其觉得糖水摊的老板长得很像港片里面的黑社会，一边应和着说下次尝尝，一边又说你的刘海有些长，去隔壁发廊剪了吧。  
金南俊低下头笑着，一副难以开口的模样。他说哥，那家发廊可不是剪头发的地方。

他们每天早上都叫一份不同的早餐，两个人分着吃。金南俊拿不定主意让闵玧其帮他选择，然后又一个一个地挑出那些决定的弊端。于是闵玧其会直接叫他爱听听，不爱听滚蛋。  
七点三十分准时从早餐店出去，走过老人们晨练的石径。他们会在人少的地方牵手，最后在三叉路口分开，各自上学。

“小其..”

不喊哥的时候，大约就是金南俊用下半身思考的时候。虽然他只穿了一件藏蓝色的无袖老头衫，但闵玧其觉得他此刻的表情很好看。

他倾身向前吻住闵玧其，将手从他衣服下摆伸进去，就像他们第一次在国家西边的旅馆里那样。不过之前是一团糟的被单，现在是一团糟的家。  
闵玧其身后是打包的纸箱，身前是金南俊压上来的身体。金南俊轻轻地咬着他下唇，他便顺从地张开腿，抱住他。

闵玧其知道金南俊勃起了，因为他也是。

他想，或许他现在也在金南俊的湖里了。

回到客厅关上阳台门的时候，闵玧其还是下意识地觉得转过身会看见金南俊抱着他的T恤在沙发上睡着。

这样的场景好像生生不息地轮回了无数次。其实闵玧其可以摸摸金南俊的脑袋，也可以就这样悄无声息地掐死他。但他的手伸出来又停在了半空，最后还是什么都没做。他隔空动了动手指头，让影子代替自己，悄悄地完成了一个抚摸的动作。


	5. Chapter 5

6.  
有情饮水饱的日子截止到第三年的年初。  
特大暴雨突然来袭，困住了城市里的行人。闵玧其学校外倒了一棵树导致交通堵塞，金南俊从画室赶到家的时候，涌进房子里的脏水已经淹到了小腿。

早上临走前忘记关窗户。他绝望地拉开柜子查看，衣服和电器统统被污水泡坏，他跟闵玧其的回忆一朝被摧毁清空，全家只剩一部收音机，一台电磁炉跟两张高脚椅是尚且能用的。

尽管双方的朋友都乐意在周末过来帮忙收拾东西清理垃圾，还纷纷把自己家里二手的沙发，半新的床垫，塑料收纳箱，跟一些闲置的家具送给他们。  
可金南俊望着空荡荡的房子，却还是在朋友们离开后忍不住哭了出来。

闵玧其不清楚他怎么了，只好跪在那张灰蓝色的二手沙发上拥着他，让金南俊的脑袋倚在自己怀里。  
“我这儿还有之前兼职存下来的一些钱，我们很快都毕业了！可以一起赚钱..我们一起买新家具啊！”

但金南俊只是把头埋在他胸前说，不知道，不知道，不知道。

之后他们开心的阈值变得很低。三句话里面总有一句跟钱扯上关系。存钱啊，省着点花，太穷了。金南俊买颜料跟速写笔的开销大，提起这些就要跟自己怄气。他的工作耗时长又赚不了多少钱，就算闵玧其把家里给的生活费贴进去，日子还是捉襟见肘。到后来他们连早餐也不吃了。大四的课很少，闵玧其索性早上也去兼职。

以前同社团的前辈无意中在便利店碰到了闵玧其，说自己毕业之后贷款创业成立了一家广告公司，问闵玧其感不感兴趣。对方开出的条件很好，工资比他在便利店兼职要高上一截，他便欣然答应了。  
晚上回到家他跟金南俊说起这件事，他说在大学认识的前辈邀请他，条件也不错，或许可以跟他们一起去工作。

金南俊听了没有为他感到高兴，他只是问闵玧其，哥不想做音乐了吗？

“想啊，”闵玧其这样说。家里有一张钉在墙上的小折叠桌，大小刚好只够一个人使用。他将打包的外卖放在上面，回过头看着把画板平放在腿上作餐桌的金南俊，“但我想过，我们不能再这样一直等，偶尔主动点也是好的吧？”

闵玧其没有预料到金南俊会是这样的反应，暗自感觉到他们即将要发生争吵。近半年他们吵架的次数日渐增加了。金南俊开始频繁的失眠，整个人都变得很敏感。

他说，“你是想我不画画，去做别的工作吗？”

“我没有这样讲啊，”他冷笑，“你在敏感些什么。”

他拆开外卖盒说，我们连张像样点的桌子都没有。金南俊掀掉腿上的画板，闵玧其也不回头看他。他说好啊，这样你不做音乐我也不画画了，反正也只能画一些设计稿，还有帮大学生做期末作业，辛苦你陪我熬啊。  
闵玧其听完生气地拿沙发的抱枕丢他。他烦死了金南俊这种无谓的自尊心，以前觉得是骨气的东西，现在成为了负荷。

原本断断续续戒了好几次的香烟最近又重新抽上了。闵玧其知道金南俊不喜欢烟味，还是衔了根烟在嘴里点燃，因为只有这样他才能稍微冷静下来。闵玧其在想事情到底是从哪一步开始出错的。

“明晚不用去兼职，晚上我做饭吧，有没有什么想吃的..”

闵玧其试图像以前那样说些别的来结束争吵，但对方没有理会他的假慈悲。他转过身，望见金南俊坐在高脚椅上悄无声息地流着眼泪。

他抽了张纸去接金南俊下巴掉落下来的泪水。  
这么回想，闵玧其才发现他跟金南俊自打认识以来，一直都在无意义地耗费时间——并且他笃定地认为，从今往后他们也依然会这样。永无休止。


	6. Chapter 6

7.  
在一个漫长的噩梦最开端的地方，闵玧其梦见金南俊快要变成一只鸟。他带着自己仅有的行囊去了一栋老旧的公寓里。公寓的电梯很宽敞，是货梯，四面被漆成浅绿色。头顶的白光照下来，就像老电影里会闹鬼的地方。

公寓的所有窗户都镶死了，全部打不开。房东带他到房间的时候不停打量他，问他从哪来的。  
金南俊说，我的家乡在海边。房东又问，做什么工作。他说，家里一直捕鱼为生。房东摆了摆手，语气不怎么和善，我问你呢，做什么工作的。他说我生病了。  
对方看到他在九月穿着大长袖，两只手藏在袖子里，垂落在身侧，显得晦气又不祥。

“一个月缴一次房租，水电超额就自己付。”他一边说着一边将钥匙递给金南俊，但金南俊只是站在原地，没有伸手接过。房东不高兴地将钥匙扔在桌面，临走前对他说，“洗个澡吧，怪难闻的。”

金南俊在他将门关上之后，兀自坐到铺了尘的椅子上发呆。他很轻很缓地把手伸出来，双手已经化脓，手指僵硬着，像鸟类的爪子。遗传病导致家族里的男性没有一个能活过三十岁。父亲早在他四岁那年就离开了。  
他问母亲，爸爸去哪里了。母亲说，父亲变成海鸥飞走了。

闵玧其突然惊醒过来，梦到这里就结束了。

距离闹钟响起还有半个小时有多，闵玧其已经没有睡意，只是仰躺在床上任由自己的眼泪流进发丝跟耳廓里。  
梦的感觉太过真切。闵玧其摸起放在床头的手机给金南俊打了个电话。这个时间说不定他还在熟睡，或者可能才刚睡下，不过意料之中地电话转接到了留言信箱。

窗外的天空蒙着一层混浊的空气。有时候他会想，老城区和市中心原来也没有什么不一样。

闵玧其停顿了两秒，对着无人回应的那边说，“你去哪里了？找你没有回，敲门也不应。”

分开之后他们没有删掉彼此的联系方式，但断绝了一切来往。他们之间没有多少共同好友，想知道对方近况很难藏着掖着，朋友像维护一件裂开的瓷器那样小心地做一个传话者。他叫闵玧其要是还想金南俊就回去找他。闵玧其说，我和他可没那么简单。朋友说怎么不简单，不就是跟对方赌气么。  
他手一抖，筷子上夹着的烤鱿鱼滑落掉在桌子上，“可是..见到他之后我该说什么？”

“不用说什么，就说我想你了就行。”

他有些不可思议地望着朋友，然后笑着重复地说，真的有那么容易说出口就好了。朋友有些醉了，没心情再管他们两个的破事儿，撑着脑袋摇摇晃晃，“我觉得你们两个在这方面上简直一模一样。”

半年后闵玧其跟金南俊在医院里碰见对方。那时他已经从广告公司辗转去了剧团，又再找到一家工作室从事幕后工作。

那天金南俊在外面等医生叫他的时候不停地在走廊里踱步。他不知道自己在不安些什么，只是觉得这四周的环境白得发蓝，干净却压迫。他想，或许从今往后他每隔一段时间都要重新来到这里，就像候鸟南飞。

诊室里有个很白的男生背对着自己，面向医生，手臂直直地垂在身侧，如同被捕以后放弃抵抗的动物。  
金南俊没戴眼镜看不清对方的容貌。他起先以为自己认错人，但转眼又望见门口那块小屏幕的患者名单里出现了‘闵玧其’三个字。

“金南俊。”医生这样喊道。

“到、到！”他规规矩矩地应着。闵玧其回过头，眼睛恰好和他的对上。

对方的颧骨和嘴角都有伤，护士给他上了药，现在那一小片地方泛着光。他直勾勾地望着自己，医生也在闵玧其身后的房间直勾勾地看他。这样的目光太赤裸，以至于他怀疑自己是不是撞破了什么不见得人的勾当。

他倍感惊惶，想要拿着病历落荒而逃，可是动弹不得。

闵玧其朝他露出一个微乎其微的笑容。金南俊忽然感觉他们好像回到了很多年前，对方在学校天台叫他一起去国家西边看雪山的时候。

分手的当天双方都很平和，没有鲜血四溅。现在看来可能是彼此连吵架的力气都耗尽了。

金南俊那段时间接了两单酬劳比之前高的活儿，画的是地标建筑，要没日没夜地赶工。  
闵玧其从广告公司下班，打包了一份豆芽炒牛河，回家看见金南俊坐在画板前，驼着背用刮刀将颜料堆砌到画纸上。他觉得眼睛有些酸涩，但晚上太忙了，晚饭都没来得及吃，也就没心思哭了。

他把外卖的泡沫盒盖子撕下来，拣出一半的分量给金南俊。对方跟他一起挤在小折叠桌前，两条腿总是打架。然后他们吃着吃着又因为换工作的事情吵了起来。

他说其实事情可以商量。金南俊说你没有要和我商量，你只是想说服我让我觉得你是对的。闵玧其的心思被他一语道破，只好低着头不吭声，将吃不出味道的炒牛河塞进嘴里。  
他知道对方正在变得不对劲。总是说一些他听不懂的话，反应过激，半夜掉泪，自己跟自己赌气。可他已经很疲惫了，于是只能别无他法地选择冷漠地略过这一切，假装一键跳过事情就会好起来。但经过反复之后，闵玧其才意识到他们之间一直都在酝酿一场灾难。

金南俊受不了他不讲话的样子。“又是这样，你总是这样，”他忽然说，“我觉得你好像个玻璃瓶子。”

“什么意思？”闵玧其将筷子插进泡沫盒里，平静地问他。

“就是玻璃瓶子啊。”金南俊拎起小折叠桌上的浅蓝色可乐杯放到闵玧其面前。那只杯子是他以前跟闵玧其吃麦当劳换的，他也不知道为什么人类要收集可乐杯，所以收集了四个就没再收集。这些年他笨手笨脚地陆陆续续打烂了三个，现在只剩一个浅蓝色的了。

“我是里面的一只昆虫，或者是空气，也可能什么都不是。我伸出手弹了弹，发出‘铛铛’两声，我能看得见外面的世界，世界也能看见我，但我还是被困在你的身体里。”

他说，闵玧其，你密不透风。


	7. Chapter 7

8.  
门铃在傍晚时突然响起。闵玧其扔下手机双手撑住门从猫眼望出去，看见是前室友站在外面。防盗门挡住对方一部分的脸，但仍然可以看到他正透过猫眼跟闵玧其四目相对。  
闵玧其打开门，发现前室友手里提着外带的汉堡跟可乐。于是他想起今天是周二，附近快餐店有双人套餐打折活动，以前他们几乎每周二都选择偷懒不做饭，两个人去吃四人份的快餐。

“珍哥？怎么来了。”

“只是想看看你还在不在这里。”金硕珍刚踏进屋内就瞥见站在茶几上的白色鸟类。它侧了侧脑袋，像也在看他。金硕珍将食物放到桌子上，轻轻蹲下身去端详它，“好可爱啊，是玧其的新室友吗？”

闵玧其觉得这段对话有些熟悉，关上门回过头说，“是上两周自己飞进来的，一直不走，只好养着了。”

在医院重新遇见对方的没多久以后，闵玧其去敲开了金南俊的家门。对方看见闵玧其出现在外面的时候显然有些慌乱，他说玧其哥？怎么来了。

“只是想看看你还在不在这里。”在见到金南俊以前想了很多要说的话，好的坏的都有，不过现在什么都说不出了。这几天里他给金南俊打过两次电话，金南俊都没接，“你没听电话，我不知道你在不在家。”  
他时隔好久又回到这个地方，家里似乎没什么变化。金南俊堵在门口，身上只穿了一件单薄的橄榄色长袖，手臂上戴着颜色格格不入的卡通猫袖套。

“南俊，”闵玧其说，“不要让我找不到你..”

话刚说完浴室的门突然打开，里面涌出一些湿漉漉的水汽。女人从浴室里探出脑袋看了闵玧其一眼，又回过头继续对着镜子刷睫毛。他忽然明白为何金南俊要挡在那儿，不叫自己进家里坐坐了。她随意扯了件外套披在身上，坐在一旁开始穿鞋。闵玧其低下头看着自己的鞋尖笑了笑，听见对方问，朋友？金南俊言简意赅地说，嗯。然后她推开他，把闵玧其带进家里。

“那你干嘛呢，请人进来坐啊！”

她的高跟鞋鞋底磨损严重，前脚掌的纹路已经开始变得平滑，脚腕的鞋扣也有些掉色了。

“招待不周啊，”她像是赶时间样子，一边收拾东西，一边丢开沙发上的衣服给闵玧其腾位置，然后她拍拍金南俊的手臂，“我先走啦！”

闵玧其哑然地在沙发上坐了良久，听着高跟鞋的声音一点点远去。金南俊走到他身旁坐了下来，压住那一团衣服。右边的位置稍微凹陷下去，闵玧其的心脏就也跟着沉下去。

“新室友？”他突然开口。

“唔..算是吧，”金南俊吸了吸鼻子，欲盖弥彰地找了另一个话题，“哥最近..还在广告公司上班吗？”

他很配合地摇摇头，“不在了，但多亏学长的广告公司，现在被介绍去从事幕后了。也算和音乐沾边吧，不过资历不够，还得再熬个几年。”  
金南俊说那也很好了，我到现在还在画建筑物。你别的呢，也都还行吧。闵玧其很反感彼此这副明知故问的样子，他说别的你不也都打听过吗，没必要再问了吧。对方说不问的话就没别的可讲了。闵玧其笑了一声，目光停留在金南俊左手手腕细细的伤口上。他说，不想说那就拉倒。

金南俊拿他没辙，“哥，你明知我不是这个意思..”

对方颧骨的伤还没完全痊愈，淤青的地方就像大雪里一小片没能完全结冰的湖。金南俊侧过头，叹了口气，“你的伤..”

“跟人起了一点争执。”

“是因为你不同意他说的话吗？”

“我不同意的事情多了去了。”闵玧其的语气软下来。他望着矮柜上安装的那台尺寸最小的液晶电视，屏幕反光映出他跟金南俊并排坐在一起的画面，像两抹灰暗的投影，“新电视？”

“嗯，她说要看电视剧，一起存钱买的。每天看完这个台就换别的台看，有一千部看不完的剧。”

闵玧其停顿了一会儿问，“怎么认识的，在一起多久了？”

“我说是隔壁发廊剪头发认识的你信吗？”

他从电视的屏幕上看见自己微乎其微地牵了牵嘴角。其实做这个动作不是他的本意，但他就是在听到金南俊的回答之后，忍不住那样做了，“你不是说那不是剪头发的地方吗。”

然后金南俊也笑了，他说，“你看，你不信。”

闵玧其很想吼他。他很想告诉金南俊，自己今天过来不是为了跟他吵架，也不是专门来听他说这些话的。他不知道自己在火大些什么，只是忽而觉得有些耳鸣。他发现事情原来早就不在他能预料和控制的范围里了，于是抿起嘴不再讲话。

“来找我做什么呢。”金南俊好像现在才突然想到应该给对方斟水。他站起来走到水壶前按下烧水键，下意识地拿起浅蓝色的可乐杯，“没什么东西可以招呼你..”  
对方在他话音落下的同时从身后抱住了他，用两条手臂箍紧他的腰肢。闵玧其整个人都在不可遏制地发着抖。滚烫的呼吸隔着衣服打在他的肩膀上。金南俊很庆幸闵玧其没有问他手腕的伤口是怎么来的，不然他一定会立刻逃跑。那些细长的疤躺在肌肤上。脉搏还跳动着，但时间静止了。

“怎么了？”他问闵玧其。

“我..”很想你。是一天都未曾停止过、没完没了地想你。在这过程中我无比痛恨反复无常又软弱的自己，总是一边往前跑又一边贪心地希望你会在原地。而到了现在，我才明白区区一句想你原来真的很难说出口，比想象中的还要难。

金南俊转过身从上至下地凝视他，听见对方说，我也想知道我到底怎么了。然后他情难自禁地捧住闵玧其的脸，很急很凶地和他吻在了一起。

闵玧其跟金硕珍开了两罐啤酒，有一搭没一搭地聊了许多。对方还在逗那只分不清是什么品种的白鸟，拿起汉堡里掉落下来的生菜丝去喂它。

“珍哥，老实说，你觉得我到底是个怎么样的人？”

金硕珍说我觉得你对人挺温柔的，但也是真的很倔强啊。

他听到之后脑海里浮现一些怪异的场景，发生过和没发生过的都有。譬如金南俊在阳光底下将两只手的大拇指扣在一起，学鸟类扇动翅膀的模样；譬如金南俊对着打翻的颜料流泪；譬如金南俊不停换台，看电视上一千零一个购物广告。

“我们都把最坏的一面留给对方了，彼此埋怨，互相拉扯。我甚至觉得他其实什么都不懂。我会害怕说错话让你受伤，但我却很少照顾得到他的感受。”


	8. Chapter 8

9.  
伤口快痊愈的时候闵玧其又去见金南俊了，戴着一顶白色的棒球帽。颧骨的淤青已经散去，只剩下嘴角一小块的伤口还结着痂。不到两个星期的时间闵玧其来了三次，金南俊见到他也不再感到讶异，侧过身让他进到家里。

金南俊又没开灯，不知道是为了省电费还是觉得这样画画有氛围，只亮着一盏小台灯。以前闵玧其会帮他把灯打开，现在连说句话都显得多余。虽然有可能是错觉，但他觉得金南俊的近视更严重了，说不定再过几年就要瞎掉。

“你室友呢？”闵玧其问他。

“她早上才回来。”

金南俊关上门，回过身默契地和他接起了吻。

在将对方往沙发带的过程中，金南俊撞翻了放在中间的画架。画纸散了一地他也没理，直接从上面踩过去，把闵玧其推倒在沙发上，脱掉了他的卫衣。  
对方今天穿了双黑色的高帮匡威过来，金南俊握住他的脚腕想帮他脱鞋，但鞋带系得太紧。他试了两次，死活都脱不下来。闵玧其轻轻地笑了一声，他索性放弃，回过头急不可耐地跟对方吻在一起，一边拉开闵玧其的裤链把手伸进去。

闵玧其的下身被他摸得发硬，等到双唇分开的时候，他喘着气说，“你不行啊，金南俊。吻技居然都没有一点进步。”

“你觉得我会有什么进步？”金南俊扒掉他的裤子，用力掐了他腰窝一下。

闵玧其吃痛地用膝盖顶他，被金南俊抱起，面对面地坐在他大腿上。房间很暗，但他还是看见了金南俊愤懑的表情。闵玧其只有在这种时刻才会服软。他抱着他，揉了揉他的头发，用腿根蹭着金南俊下面，“好了，快做吧..”然后他闭上眼，用门牙轻轻咬住金南俊的下唇，拿吻去哄他。  
那一瞬间金南俊觉得很挫败，他想原来人可以输得那么惨。

结束后闵玧其坐在沙发上一件件地将衣服穿回来。  
一团糟的房间铺了满地的画纸。金南俊打开客厅的灯，把踩脏的画纸一张张捡起来，用橡皮擦拭上面的鞋印。他看见白色的画纸中夹着招聘传单，“你出去找别的工作了？”

金南俊不知道还在生什么闷气，没回答他的问题。

“好，不想回答那我不问了。”闵玧其用脚挑起掉落在地上的裤子。他环顾一下屋子，发现墙边放满了不同建筑物的油画和石膏像的素描。于是他心血来潮地想到，金南俊好像一次都没给他画过画。

“喂，金南俊。”一场性事耗去了他大部分体力，闵玧其疲惫地靠在沙发背上，“不如你给我画张画吧？”

对方说我不想画你现在这个屌样。闵玧其不悦地撇撇嘴，说那他妈就画你印象中的闵玧其，喜欢什么画什么。金南俊盯着他看了一会儿，说那你就坐在那儿，别过来偷看。他将画板放到画架上，用顶端的画板夹固定住纸张。

闵玧其没有说话影响他，只是安安静静地看着金南俊作画的模样。他执笔的姿势很奇怪，握着拳头，像刚学会写字的孩子。他想年中不知道有多少物品得毁坏在他的手里，可能自己也是其中之一。但那双搞破坏的手，也是创作的手。  
做爱的时候金南俊很喜欢让他含住自己的手指。他用阴茎操他的下面，用手指操他的嘴。

“上个月我认识了一只很可爱的猫。”金南俊突然说。

闵玧其在安静里回过神，提出疑问：“认识？”

“嗯，是只特别可爱的三花。”他还在作画，笔尖和画纸接触发出微弱的声响，“原本它只是好好地自己走在路上，我喊了它一句，它竟然就跑过来蹭我了。”

“然后呢？”闵玧其问。

“开始以为是它不怕人，结果我走的时候它也跟着走了，一直在我身旁一米左右的地方。有时候走得快了，就停下脚步来等我。要是被其他东西吸引住脚步，也会在我回过头看它的时候立马跑过来跟紧。我抱着‘大概只跟两个路口就不跟了吧’的想法没管太多，没想到它好粘人啊。一直跟了四个路口，跟到门前。”

“我拿了根火腿肠往回走，送它回到一开始相遇的地方，给它喂了点吃的。它吃了两口就蹲在那里开始梳理自己的毛。然后我准备离开的时候，发现它又跟了过来..”

“最后我绕了远路，故意走很黑很黑的路，还走得很快很快，它才真的站在原地没有动。”金南俊说着便已经画完了，他将速写对折了四次放进信封里递给闵玧其，“它一定知道我在躲开它，想甩开它，所以才站在黑漆漆的路口不跟上来的。明明是人类先招惹它的，但结果却是它去目送一个随意逗它的家伙离开。”

“果然人类是不可以招惹小猫咪的。”

金南俊伸手想捏捏闵玧其的脸颊，对方下意识躲开了。闵玧其打算拆开信封看里面的画，被金南俊握住了手腕。他说哥，不要看，至少不要现在看。闵玧其叫他快松手，干嘛搞得那么神秘兮兮的。但金南俊还是抓着他不放。他说好了，金南俊，你到底想干嘛？

他单膝跪着，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在闵玧其胸前，像只依赖主人的宠物。他说，“这段时间，我一直在想它，也在想你。”

“哥，你能不能回来..”

听到这句话的时候闵玧其整个人僵持在原地。

他们之间有太多的分歧跟断裂的细枝末节了。他不是没想过要跟他和好，但重来需要勇气、修复需要时间。他们甚至没有商量好应对未来的计策，更没有一个方法可以保证不重蹈覆辙。

“你需要一个出口，一个真正的出口，而不是我这样一个暂时落脚的地方。”闵玧其觉得至少不是此刻，也不是这个场景，“你有没有想过，我们那么像，早晚是要一起玩完的。”

金南俊还在他怀里。他听到以后至下而上地望着他，眼角先一步出卖他的情绪。他问闵玧其：“那你还爱我吗？”

闵玧其沉默了很久，却很恶劣地选择了一句不痛不痒的回答。

“不如我们就先这样吧？”


	9. Chapter 9

10.  
新室友不是传统意义上的室友，金南俊认识她的过程也有些荒唐。  
在分手后最初的两个月里，他接了不少帮高中生画素描跟色彩的工作，尽管赚到的钱零零散散，但他交工快模仿得又像，一来二去总有稳定‘客源’。找金南俊画地标建筑的人也给了他不少新工作，各式各样的建筑永远画不完。  
冬天晚上附近的餐馆会关得早一些。要是那天画得晚了，就走远一点到车站背后一家二十四小时营业便利店，买打折饭团当作晚饭，偶尔运气好能买到还没售罄的巧克力蛋糕卷。

跨年后学生们迎来期末，功课就繁忙了起来。水粉的颜料贵，金南俊的画也跟着涨价。他将时间分割成许多个两小时，用颜色和铅笔灰把这些空隙堆填起来，没有意义，也不知道哪里才是尽头。

晚上下了场小雪，盐花一样的颗粒飘在空中又被风吹得卷起。出门送完画回来的时候地面湿漉漉的，但他还是莫名觉得心情很好。

“诶，弟弟。”女人从发廊里出来喊了他一声。金南俊停下脚步，手里还提着刚买的饭团。  
对方站在发廊门口，正将散落的头发扎成马尾辫。门口的透明塑料门帘看起来已经用了很久，颜色发黄，垂在她身后摇摇摆摆的。她撩开门帘一个角落，里面的暖风涌出来拍打金南俊的脚踝，他看见男人坐在地上，对方说，“帮个忙？把这个酒鬼丢出去。”

她没给金南俊拒绝的机会，上前帮他接过手里的东西。金南俊半推半就地环过男人的腋下，将他拖出店铺，搁置在不远处的长椅上。  
然后他就想起了闵玧其——那年他们两个一起挤在长椅上，闵玧其差点冻死，被暴雪掩埋。

“这样真的可以吗？”金南俊回过头问她。

对方把东西甩给他，“可以。这种天气，冻不死的。”

金南俊不打算多管别人的事情，将塑料袋连同里头的东西一起虚虚地揽在胸前，挪动着步子准备离开。但他往右边走一点，对方就跟着走往右走。金南俊往左边一些，她也往左走，怎么看都是在故意堵他的路。  
她笑起来，“弟弟，有空帮衬啊。”然后金南俊愣了三秒，抱着东西慌忙逃走了。

之后过了大概两个星期，金南俊买完东西戴着耳机走在路上，又被她拽住。他看到这张脸下意识地想跑，但对方十万火急地指着雨棚旁边的空调室外机。  
金南俊顺着她的手往上看，望见从楼上掉下来，掉在二楼空调室外机上的奶牛猫。她说，快点啊高个儿！

“猫！救救猫！”

金南俊问五金店借了人字梯，颤巍巍地爬上去。有些回忆不合时宜地出现在他脑海里——他忽然记起高三那年翘课翻墙出去吃方糕，也有一只猫在墙的高处等着他接住。  
其实金南俊也恐高，他讨厌到高的地方去，讨厌俯视这片土地的感觉。他喜欢脚踏实地，再不然手里总要攥着些什么才行。一支画笔，一个帆布包，最好是一个人。就好像飞起来总归要落地才算安全。

猫在空调室外机上焦躁不安地徘徊。他伸手顺着猫毛，一下下地安抚动物，然后才提起猫的后颈将它捕入怀中。

救下来以后她像抱着婴儿那样把猫捧在自己臂弯里。她说她叫 Shelly，问金南俊叫什么名字。对方好一会儿都没有回答，她回过头，发现青年已经搬着梯子走了好一段了。

寒假来临前金南俊收到了几笔来自高中生的汇款，加起来数目也不小，足够他过完这个冬天了。他在家里屯了足够的颜料和画纸，平淡如常地将一天复制黏贴成十天。第十一天即将结束的时候他打开家门，在门口看见了一团黑乎乎的影子。  
金南俊开了手机的照明，发现是隔壁发廊那个女人。她就那样蹲在地上，头发披着，一边脸有点肿。

“你被人打了？”

她说，“嗯，就上次你丢他到街上那个。”

金南俊问她，你为什么会知道我住在这。对方说好歹我也在这待了快五年好吗。她好像腿麻了，得扶着墙壁才能艰难地站起来。金南俊问她吃过东西没有，她摇摇头，说自己不饿。然后又说，弟弟，能不能让我在你这里躲一会儿？他脸上没有任何表情，甚至都没理对方，兀自关上门跻拉着拖鞋走远了。  
解决完自己的温饱问题回来的时候对方还蹲在门前。金南俊从自己羽绒服的口袋里掏出一枚热腾腾的柴鱼沙拉饭团递给她，然后又从另一边口袋拿出一盒热牛奶。对方慢悠悠地仰起脸问他，“你是机器猫吗？”

金南俊拉着她的手肘扶她站起来，开了门将房间里属于自己的部分杂物丢到沙发上。  
闵玧其以前就因为类似的事情骂过他很多次，说他就是那种，宁愿为难自己也不会拒绝别人的人。

他轻轻将她推进房里，关上门说，“不影响我画画就行。”

“然后呢？”金硕珍开始收拾吃完的包装盒。他将它们重新折叠起来，一个个放回到塑料袋里，“这些事情你以前从来没告诉过我..”  
闵玧其好像有些醉了，倚在沙发用手背挡住眼睛。他说是啊，是啊，有些事我也是在很久之后才知道的。

他告诉金硕珍，在金南俊给他画画的那个晚上，他错过了开往市中心的末班车，于是最后花了四个小时走回家。他拆开信封看了里面的画，原来金南俊印象里的闵玧其只有一个背影。他看到的永远都是背影。

“我走得太快了，总是没能停下来等等他..”

“我当时想，如果不和我在一起，说不定他真的可以成为两个孩子的父亲。”

“那次好像就是我最后一次见到金南俊哭了。”


	10. Chapter 10

11.  
事实上闵玧其并没有停止去找金南俊。他给音乐剧制作的歌曲通过很多途径和方式，最终得以在电台播出。  
这座不大不小的城市在三月底迎来了最后一次降温。闵玧其怕冷，总喜欢戴围巾出门，将几乎半张脸藏在用黑色粗毛线织成的柔软里。

金南俊家有一台收音机，可以放磁带和CD，是他以前练英语听力用的。闵玧其记得它是那年特大暴雨的幸存者之一，后来放在衣柜顶吃灰了，不知道现在还能不能用。物品和人一样都有寿命，不过在金南俊手上，寿命普遍会短些罢了。  
他还记得衣柜顶上面别的东西。金南俊儿时的玩具，金南俊半老不新的画作，金南俊专门用来存红包和零花钱但总是入不敷出的蛋卷罐。其实那些东西很大概率不会再拎出来重新使用，可他就是念旧地将衣柜顶变成一个储存记忆的地方，闵玧其恨他的拖泥带水，却又爱他的犹豫不决。

下车以后的八分钟路程好像因为他的胡思乱想缩短了。来之前闵玧其打包了两份培根玉米鸡蛋卷饼。对方爱吃美乃滋，他一般，于是他把自己那份酱料一并加进了金南俊的卷饼里。

路过发廊的时候闵玧其看见有人喝多了在电灯柱下尿尿，尿液滴滴答答地流了一地。  
那人察觉到闵玧其在自己身后走过，回头醉醺醺地朝他骂了句看什么看，操。然后又提上裤子，摇晃着回了发廊。

敲开金南俊家门以后他将卷饼塞给金南俊，赶在他说话之前侧身进了家。

房间里几乎都是女人的东西，还有女人的香气。闵玧其扯下自己的围巾丢到一旁，挪了张高脚椅站上去取放在衣柜顶的收音机，摸到一手灰尘。  
对方问他你要干嘛。他提着笨重的收音机回到客厅，把插头接进插座里说，我的歌要播了，听不听？金南俊不再说话，坐在沙发上解卷饼塑料袋的结。

闵玧其调好频道后节目已经开始了。收音机里传来主持人的声音。  
他们很默契地听着电台不说话。闵玧其拿出塑料袋里剩下的那个卷饼咬了一口，美乃滋从培根和鸡蛋中间溢出来，奶白色酱料的味道瞬间充满在嘴里。

妈的。他在心里骂了一句，伸手抢过金南俊的卷饼，把自己那个换到他手上。

“接下来的这首歌，我想许多观众都没听过。来自城市剧院的原创曲目——《湖》，作词、作曲，闵玧其。演唱..”  
金南俊将收音机的音量放大。微弱的电流声和弦乐前奏交杂在一起传出，他就好像一个不会游泳的人，在一片很深很远的湖里遇溺。

渺无的雪山  
危殆的高墙  
耗尽的颜色  
不曾愈合的伤  
……  
独自长大的孩子  
一塌糊涂的青年  
恋人眼里的秋水  
干涸在打不开的窗  
……  
但湖不会淹死我的  
我会永远活着

歌曲的基调很绝望，可闵玧其特地选了一个声音柔和清亮的男孩来唱这首歌。

“觉得怎么样？”他问金南俊。

对方说，“很好听。”

他歪了歪脑袋，“就这样？”金南俊又重复了一遍，“嗯，很好听。”

闵玧其问他，“你有没有别的话要对我说，或者是别的事情。”金南俊告诉他，“有，但我现在想不起来了。”

闵玧其不说话，他不知道自己接下来该干什么。在见到金南俊之前他一直没决定好要以什么理由来见对方，也许只是单纯地想跟金南俊一起听完一首歌而已。闵玧其沉默了一会儿，旁边的人还是没有动作，他就站起来说，“那我走了。”

电台主持人每天都用同样真挚的语气，在节目的开端和末尾对观众说不见不散。相同频率的人会产生共振，但没有人和金南俊在同一个频率。  
收音机里开始播放广告。他觉得那些声音过于嘈杂，便粗暴地拔掉插头，扯断正在传递的信息。

金南俊躺倒在沙发上，背部有东西硌着，摸出来发现是闵玧其的黑色围巾。他将它拢在怀里，迟疑了两三秒，还是起身开门追了上去。

闵玧其没走太远，才刚过糖水摊一些。他两只手插在兜里，走路的姿势有点外八。金南俊轻而易举地赶上他的背影，“哥，你的围巾没拿。”

他接过东西没急着离开。金南俊身上有种很陌生的气息，陌生到闵玧其知道他在跟自己刻意保持距离。

“你还在生我的气。”

“不是哥在生我的气吗。既不跟我和好，也不和我分开。”

“你看，就是这样，总是这样。”闵玧其说，“我们永远没法好好说话。”他也不想这样卡在中间不上不下，但他真的不知道他跟金南俊到底还能怎样了。  
闵玧其觉得问题不出在他愿不愿意跟金南俊和好这里。对方总是说Now or Never。可就连试卷上的四个选项都有三个是陷阱。世上哪有那么多的正确答案呢。

不远处的发廊里好像发生了争执，有什么东西摔在地上，然后里面的人在吵架。

金南俊两次想开口都被打断。“哥先走吧，”他说，“我过去看看。”金南俊撂下一句话，跻拉着拖鞋一路小跑了过去。闵玧其站在原地抱着围巾，紧绷着身体还是冷得发抖。

他总想知道金南俊到底会对他说什么。如果能打通他们之间的屏障就好了。闵玧其这样想。他疲惫地在原地徘徊几步，准备坐到长椅上，觉得脏又放弃了。说不定有一些傻逼醉汉在那上面撒过尿。

这时隔壁突然传来玻璃碎掉的声音，有女人尖叫了一声。闵玧其意识到不对劲，跑过去掀开垂在门前的塑料门帘，看见几个女的抱在一起。

男人倒在地上，血一点点从脑袋后面溢出来，慢慢地在米白色的瓷砖上形成一滩，有点像金南俊不小心踢翻的墨水盒。

“救护车！快叫救护车！”他喊了两声，蹲下身给那人检查伤势。对方还有呼吸，应该只是昏过去了。

金南俊面对着他，右手也在流血，整个人却异常冷静。他知道自己做了什么——他在男人发酒疯抓着Shelly的头发将她往墙上撞的时候，拿起玻璃水杯砸了他的头。部分玻璃碎片扎进了对方的后脑，也有一些割伤了金南俊的手。

伤口的皮肉往外翻，鲜血顺着手指往下流，形成数条歪歪扭扭的血迹。痛楚深浅不一，各自有自己的想法。

闵玧其的围巾掉落在一旁。金南俊将它捡起来，血污渗进黑色里，什么都看不出。一切就好像都归于虚无。  
他想起自己上星期做了个梦。梦里闵玧其是两个孩子的父亲，而他只是一个牧师。闵玧其结了婚，还去当兵了。战友战死后他回了家，两个孩子五岁，非得叫他全名，不肯叫爸爸。

男人醒了过来，不过目光混沌。闵玧其扯过挂在椅背上的衣服给他止血。救护车的声音从远到近，医护人员很快便用担架将男人抬走。  
他们也上了车，医生在给金南俊的伤口作简单的处理和包扎。店里的闭路电视应该拍到了事情发生的全部经过。闵玧其侧过身拥住他说，“没事的。南俊，没事的..”

“哥..我记得我想跟你说什么了。”

闵玧其握着他受伤的手放在自己膝盖上，“现在不是说这个的时候。”

“所以才想和你说，不然我都怕没有以后了。”

对方显而易见地一抖。金南俊察觉到，抓起他的手放到唇边。闵玧其手上的血已经干涸，变成了褐色的渍。扎短马尾的护士用余光瞟他们。他闭上眼，所有的爱与记忆就像幻灯片一样在眼前播放。他觉得这一切不应该是这样的。

“你知道的，我近视很严重。有一天晚上我送完画走回家，远远地望过去，看见发廊前的长椅上躺了一只橘猫。当时我小心翼翼地走过去坐下，跟它说了很多最近发生的事情，它就那样静静地躺在长椅的另一端听着。最后我准备离开的时候，我打算摸摸它。谁知道我凑过去，才发现那只不过是一条别人落下的驼色围巾而已。”

哥，玧其哥。他说，我好他妈孤独。


	11. Chapter 11

12.  
事情最终以防卫过当致人重伤的判决结束。对方的医疗费用和赔偿闵玧其给了大部分。发廊之后没能继续开下去了。闵玧其听Shelly提过要离开，他说好，走之前去看一下南俊吧。对方问闵玧其，那你呢。他告诉她，再说吧。然后他再经过发廊的时候，卷闸已经贴上了‘旺铺出租’的启示。

“有时候我会想，我对他是不是有点太苛刻了？”

“所以你一次都没去看他？”

“我当然去了，不过他都拒绝见我。”

可乐里面的冰全部融化了。凝在纸杯上的水珠顺着杯壁流下，在茶几形成一圈水渍。金硕珍揭开塑料杯盖，用吸管喝了一口味道惨淡的可乐。  
“我很难判断你对他苛刻或是宽容。但听你讲了那么多关于他的事情，我觉得你们是两种完全相反、可是又很像的人——至少，至少在对待感情上是这样吧..”

闵玧其算准了金南俊出狱的日期，买好蛋糕到老城区的房子门前等他回家。前三天他什么都没等来，蛋糕浪费了两枚。闵玧其几乎要怀疑金南俊打算躲他一辈子。  
这件事情放在三年前，他也许真的会气急败坏地选择以后老死不相往来，但现在他不这么想了，他觉得金南俊的任何决定都成为了‘应该’。

对方在第四天的傍晚出现，掏出老旧的手机开了照明。闵玧其逆着刺眼的光看他，只望见一个朦胧的轮廓。  
“太亮了。”他这样说，抬起手挡去一部分光，眯起眼睛的模样像只瞳孔不适的猫。金南俊什么都没说，关掉了照明。

闵玧其捧着蛋糕盒子摇摇摆摆地站起来。他觉得金南俊好像长高了一些。

“我以为你还是不想见我。”

金南俊还是一句话都不说。他想起自己不是专门来抱怨这件事情的，“总想着这几天你应该就回来了..所以每天都过来等着，不知道能不能遇到你。这几年我有经常帮你打扫，你的东西没怎么动！我还..还买了些家具。”

“啊..”金南俊听他讲了许多，这才解释道：“小姨说我妈妈前段时间出院了，我去看了看她。”

阿姨身体还好吗。挺好的，就还是觉得我会变成鸟而已。闵玧其沉默了一会儿，发现对话没法继续下去。他告诉他，楼上新搬来了一家人，小孩还在念小学，周末会上锯脖子的课外班。他显然没听懂闵玧其这个形容，皱了皱眉问，锯脖子？他说，拉小提琴啦。

“do xi la so，la so mi so mi so mi so。”

“都不在调上。”

“因为她就这样拉！”

金南俊笑了出来。三年没见，闵玧其居然变得话多了。闵玧其不知道他在笑什么，也不知道他们为什么要站在昏黑的楼道里谈话。但是真好。他这样想，又向对方靠近一些。  
明明这个年龄应该已经停止生长了才对，可金南俊看起来确实长高了。

“我还以为你不会再回来了。”

金南俊搂过他的腰，低头吻了他。

他跟闵玧其草草地洗了个澡，用沐浴露做了扩张。金南俊想直接在浴室干他，对方说不要在这里，去床上做。他便扯过浴巾裹起闵玧其，抱回卧室丢到床上。  
帮金南俊戴安全套的时候他已经完全硬了。对方压着他亲了一会儿，呢喃着喊他小其，托起他的屁股慢慢将下面顶进去。闵玧其抱着埋在自己胸前的脑袋，摸金南俊被剪得短短的头发，不自觉地开始流泪。

金南俊听见他呜咽着吸鼻子的声音，“很痛吗？”

“没有，没有的..”他摇摇头，轻轻翻身换了个姿势骑坐在金南俊身上，用后面含住他的阴茎自己前后动着。这个姿势能进得很深。闵玧其被操得仰起头颅，粉白的膝盖陷进床垫里。金南俊坐起来，用手握住他的性器，跟他交换亲吻，身体紧贴着身体。

十五分钟后两人先后射了精。闵玧其小腹痉挛几下，看起来还在不应期。金南俊抱着他躺倒在床上，看他红红的脸颊。

他拨开闵玧其额前的刘海。对方疲惫地抬了抬眼皮，问他怎么了。他说，“没什么，要不要睡会儿？”  
“不睡了，我们出去吃蛋糕吧。”闵玧其从高潮的余韵中缓过来，抽了几张纸去擦自己射在金南俊腹部的黏稠。对方的阴茎从他后面滑出来，“这几年物价涨了一些。我家那边蛋糕都要两磅起做，你吃不完记得放冰箱。”

金南俊望着他们鲜明的肤色对比，“我有点想吃水果，以前画画特别讨厌看到苹果和梨子，但不知道为什么现在很想吃。”  
对方从他身上翻身下来，将套子打了结丢掉，“我也有点，改天买过来一起吃？”

他忽然意识到闵玧其这些年其实都没变过。对方一如既往地只会说‘一起’。就像当年翻墙的时候，他说翻得出去就一起吃方糕，翻不出去就一起吃处分那样。

他们坐在新添置的桌子前，两条腿却不再紧挨着打架。闵玧其穿着他的T恤在蛋糕上插蜡烛，衣服下摆堪堪遮住腿根。花瓶里插着一束香槟色的玫瑰，旁边有装饰用的，白色塑料风车。  
对方买了一个透明的玻璃柜专门收纳自己的颜料和画笔，水粉按颜色分好类，白的那一列总比其他高出一截。金南俊喜欢一切白色的东西。画纸；雪；牛奶巧克力；以及闵玧其。

外面开始下起细雨。水滴落在玻璃上没有一点儿声音。那扇坏掉的窗户被结实的铝窗替代，很顽固，但是崭新。

闵玧其点燃那根孤立无援的蓝色蜡烛，将纯白的蛋糕推至金南俊面前，“吹完蜡烛，我们就重新开始，好不好？”

分明一切都在好起来。可金南俊已经没有力气去迎接这些了。

他看着闵玧其。他想，自己这辈子是无论如何都不可能忘掉他的了。以前他觉得他们生来就是宿敌，也许活着就注定要彼此折磨。但现在他不这么想了。喜欢这种东西没有逻辑，更不需要技巧。于是他直到蜡烛燃烧殆尽，都没有将它吹熄。  
他告诉闵玧其：“其实你也需要一个出口，一个真正的出口，而不是一个暂时落脚的地方。要不然我们那么像，早晚会一起玩完的。”

闵玧其记得这句话。他觉得很不可思议，因为这一切就像个死循环。他问金南俊，“可是如果我找到了我的出口，那你呢？你怎么办。”

蓝色的烛泪凝固在蛋糕表面，变成宇宙中心新形成的湖泊。金南俊侧过头吻了他的眼睑，对方咸涩的泪水流过他的下颌。

不用担心我。他说，“湖不会淹死我的，我会永远活着。”


	12. Chapter 12

13.  
金南俊在一个大雾弥漫的夜晚，提着自己为数不多的行囊来到一栋老旧公寓下。他站在大门前，望见公寓的电梯门被漆成近似于工业废水的浅绿色。保安在值班室里瞌睡，就好像被困在个铁笼子里。载客的大巴车缓缓驶走，车头灯变成两束长长的追光，将人身体的轮廓映得模模糊糊。

白色的鸟扑腾着翅膀飞到闵玧其家，撞翻了他的盆栽。

14.  
“然后你说，他消失了两个星期？”

“唔..”闵玧其将双手虚握成拳头又散开，十根手指像夜空里的一朵烟花，“就好像人间蒸发了一样。”

金硕珍伸出手隔着衣服拍拍他的背，没再说什么。

成为室友的这些年里他尝试过走近闵玧其。但对方像个洞穴，就算已经全部展露出来，还是无法看见他的全部——可能每个人本身都是一个洞穴，或者深渊。闵玧其比任何人都清楚，被爱不会让人变好，去爱才会。所以金硕珍就只是，单纯地觉得这个人很需要去爱而已。  
对方似乎真的喝多了，闭着眼把脸埋进自己的手掌里。

“其实喜欢安逸和有自己的追求都没错不是吗？”他这样说，声音从指缝里溜出去，听起来闷闷的。

金硕珍说好了，你醉了。闵玧其重新抬起头。他说没有，我可能有些茫，但我没醉，也没那么容易醉。金硕珍还在观察闵玧其的表情，他盯着前方，不知道在想些什么久远的事情。然后他就接着刚才的话继续往下讲：

“他说他永远欠我，我说我又何尝没有欠过你？”

“我和南俊..我们彼此都有属于自己的愿景，有对未来生活的构想，也都固执地认定自己所看所想就是真理和最终。”

“所以我们不断产生分歧，谁也不愿意让步。”

“但是、但是哥..”

“我想说的是，在一切的矛盾和纷争之上，我爱他这件事情从来都没有改变过..”

这个漫长的故事结束在闵玧其口中。金硕珍一时之间不知道该怎么接他的话，因为他不是那种擅长跟别人辩论一件事情对或错的人。唯一能读懂的，是闵玧其将自己引燃，头也不回地选择了义无反顾。

闵玧其送金硕珍离开，对方让他送到楼下就好了。他在他面前燃了一颗烟，神态也跟着放松下来，整个人像诞生在烟雾里一样，飘渺但温和。

“总之有小白陪着你我就放心啦。”金硕珍这样说，听见对方笑起来，“什么啊，这名字好俗。”

“据说鸟类好像是夜盲，”他磕掉一截烟灰，没头没尾地讲道——“曾经有人这么告诉我的。”

“那你还会去找他吗？”金硕珍问。

闵玧其笑着没有回答。他身上不再有对立和防御。金硕珍点点头说，嗯，知道了。道别的时候他没回头，只是抬起夹着烟的手晃了晃，沿小路一点点地往远方走。

-全文完-

@大头佛十八  
2020-03-28 11:06 广州


End file.
